


A New Year’s Resolution

by Brightknightie



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Canon, Reflection, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Brightknightie
Summary: Present-day Eric feels melancholy and musters resolve.
Kudos: 13





	A New Year’s Resolution

Eric shook his head at the TV news.

For an instant, memory surged. He was again the Cavalier. He felt his shield on his arm, armor on his shoulders, friends at his back. The future opened wide.

Then he was again just some middle-aged guy in a world that made less sense every day, besieged by threats that made Venger look simple and Tiamat small.

If he knew a way back to the Realm...?

Eric took a deep breath. If this world were overrun by evil, well, he’d learned how to face that.

He’d be the shield he’d once carried. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer.** This is fanfiction of the _Dungeons & Dragons_ cartoon series (1983-1985). Please don’t mistake it for anything else.
> 
> **Thank you for reading!** Let me know what you think?


End file.
